Hide
by Misty Narumi
Summary: He doesn’t know how long he has been in here…. But he does know that there are some others who want to kill him.


Hide

He doesn't know how long he's been in here…

What time is it anyway?

…. But he knows that there are some others who want his head.

Lavi consciously sighed. How he ended up in a cramped space were by certain scenarios that happened earlier today. His head rested against the slightly warm, but slightly cool plane behind him. His memory flashed back to those scenarios… the first being with Yuu Kanda.

It had been the same old "routine" with Kanda: usual pranks (new ones once every few weeks) and playing with his hair ties. One prank the red head pulled that he barely survived from being killed from was….

The Bookman Jr. eyed the samurai from behind the wall. Kanda didn't seem to notice him as he receive his breakfast serving of fresh soba (which was a weird kind of breakfast and Kanda is weird enough to eat that type of meal in the morning because he's silly). He then walked towards an empty table with his meal.

A mischievous grin spread across Lavi's face as he took out a small pouch from his pocket. He found the pouch in the science lab and took it without anyone noticing. He didn't know what was inside the pouch, but the science department does make crazy things… or should you say just Komui…

Lavi calmly walked towards the table with pouch in pocket. He grinned at Kanda who ate peacefully. Kanda, sensing the rabbit's presence glanced at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"What is it? Don't ask… go away baka Usagi," He grunted.

"But Yuu….. I just came by to say HI!" the red head chirped.

Kanda scoffed. "Go away."

Lavi pouted. "Meanie…." His eyes glanced down at the soba. "The soba seems funny don't ya think? And smells funny too…"

"Its fine…"

"Mm…" he placed his finger to his pursed lips inspecting the soba, then glanced up into the distance behind Kanda. "HEY! Did Allen just stole your Mugen?!" he exclaimed as he pointed.

Kanda whipped his head behind him. Lavi quickly poured reddish powder into the soba after tearing the pouch open. The red head whistled innocently hiding the empty pouch as Kanda faced his soba.

"Che! Liar… He's just busy flirting with Lenalee in line to get food and Mugen is still with me."

Lavi got lucky when Kanda went straight back to eating his soba. The red head stared at the dark haired-male eagerly wondering what effects would the powder have. A few moments passed by and Kanda turned pale, he dropped his chopsticks on the table.

"Yuu? You…ok?" Lavi asked worriedly.

Kanda groaned as he held his stomach, bangs overshadowing his eyes.

"Yuu?"

Then… Kanda quickly stood up onto the table and shout as loud as his lungs could let him: "CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYLES!!! I LOVE CARD GAMES!!"

Lavi snickered. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at Kanda dumbfounded. "Motorcycle?" "What's a motorcycle?"

Kanda continued, "I LOVE PINK!! I wear PINK LACIE PANTIES!! And ones with HEARTS ALL AROUND!!!" he chirped as if he was happy drunk. "I sleep with a TEDDY named HONEY!!!" he then twirled around in circles. "I LOVE CUTE, FLUFFY THINGS!! I even wear a FRILLY PINK NIGHTGOWN to sleep in!!"

An uproar of laughter erupted in the canteen… almost everyone dying from laughter from Kanda's sudden "confession".

Kanda paused for a moment and glanced around as he noticed everyone laughing at him, even Allen, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda. His face turned bright red from embarrassment, then changed to rage as he growled at Lavi. Lavi held his stomach as he rolled on the floor laughing his butt off, then onto his knees pounding on t he stone floor with tears spilling from his eyes.

"Usagi….."

Lavi wiped the tears from his eyes as he gained some of his composure. His face turned pale, gulped and chuckled nervously as he stared into Kanda's killing-intent eyes and dark aura surrounding him. Lavi made a mad break for his life, exiting the canteen with Kanda in pursuit, while everyone continued laughing.

Lavi couldn't help but snicker. He thought that prank was one of his best so far! Even though it led him to a near death state. He exhaled and grinned a bit nervously.

"Kanda's not the only one who wants to kill me," he thought out loud. He shifted his body a little as his legs started to become numb. "There's Allen and maybe Lenalee…"

Lavi bent over and held onto his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was lucky enough to still be alive after running…almost feels like a few miles or more from Kanda's Hell Insects and being sliced to pieces by Mugen. His ears pricked up as he heard…

"What do you want to do, Lenalee?"

"Let's play 'that'."

Lavi peered behind the wall and spotted Allen with Lenalee walking towards Allen's room. Those two have been dating secretly from Komui for a few weeks. The future bookman went on his tiptoes as he sneaked up on them as the door closed behind the couple. He became curious of what "that" was. He placed his ear to the door… there were sounds of shuffling, clanking, moaning, and giggling…

His eyes widened as images appeared in his mind. He whistled, "Damn…. Allen you bastard… didn't know you had it in you…I'm proud." He sneaked away and let the young couple to their "thing" and made his way down the halls like he didn't know anything with hands folded behind his head.

"Ahh…. I'm jealous… but Allen's lucky… Lenalee chose him over me and I'm fine with that. Her happiness is my happiness." He grinned. He still had his Bookman training to fulfill and will find a girl later, but still flirt. He paused and peeked into Komui's office. The science department was staring down at the Supervisor who slept soundly on his desk.

Reever sighed. "He won't wake up. Even whispering that Lenalee's getting married backfired." He scratched the back of his head, a bit irritated.

"I know how you can wake him up," Lavi said with a glint in his eye.

Reever and the others looked at him dumbfounded. Reever inquired, "How?"

Lavi approached and whispered in the Chinese man's ear. "Lenalee…. She's having sex with Allen in his room."

Komui exploded like an angry, erupted volcano. "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!!!!!!!!!" He took out a remote and pressed the red button that read "Warning". The whole HQ shook as if there was an earthquake. In a few moments, a gigantic robot appeared just outside Komui's office.

"KOMURIN EXTREEEEEMMME, SUMMONED!!" he cackled evilly. He rushed towards his creation and jumped onto the metal broad shoulders. "MWAHAHAHA!! ALLEN WALKER YOU TAKO!!"

Lavi, Reever, and the others had gaped in shock. "Um… I'll be going now…" Lavi chuckled nervously. He darted towards the exit. "Stage left!" a few moments later, he reappeared at the front. "Never mind! Yuu there! stage right!" his voice cracked with uneasiness as he darted towards the opposite direction leaving his cloud shaped figure behind.

"KOMURIN, ATTACK!!"

"Supervisor! Are you trying to kill us?!!!"

"Calm down please!!"

"You're gonna destroy the entire ORDER!"

"KOMU BEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!"

Sometime later, Lenalee destroyed Komurin and knocked some sense into her older brother with her Dark Boots as usual (half of the Black Order had been destroyed). Allen and Lenalee volunteered to "punish" Lavi and so started another chase: Allen with Crowned Clown and Lenalee with her Dark Boots activated. Lavi knew how much pain they can inflict as a team… the kind of pain that can last for a few days or more.

In the end, it was all a misunderstanding on Lavi's part that Allen and Lenalee were just kissing and playing card games. So… the card games were "that" as Lenalee mentioned.

Lavi shifted uncomfortably within the tight, dark walls of his prison. He seethed and cursed under his breath as his limbs and bottom became numb like he couldn't feel them anymore. He stretched his arms up only have his fingers tangled between plastic bars.

Why did he decide to hide here from everyone? Instinct, maybe?

His eyes shone with salvation as light suddenly engulfed his figure. As the light lessened, Jerry the chef stared at the red head dumbfounded with one hand on his hip.

"Lavi, what are you doing in the fridge?"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chii-kun: The fridge was either new or a broken one, you decide! Anyway, this was just a random idea….

Read and Review!


End file.
